Surprises of life
by TSUki No Ciela27
Summary: Ray Thomas is a 3rd year Nursing student who find herself becoming the wife of Sawada Tsunayoshi Vongola, which is never thought would happen! What the hell happened? - Changed title name-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! New story which may be smaller than my previous ones. New stories are in my head and I want to write them before I forget. Hope you all like this! Enjoy!**

Summery:- Ray Thomas did not though that going to Italy for a college trip would end her up in finding herself becoming the wife of Sawada Tsunayoshi Vongola, who is thought was only an anime character.

* * *

Ray Thomas is a 3rd year Nursing student from America, who is currently in Italy, standing near a park, completely confused where her friends who came with here are. She is five feet 4 inch tall, with a baby face. She has long wavy black hair that is up to her back almost near her hips and have dark chocolate brown eye and she wears a small rectangular spectacle. She is an Indian decent, with a light caramel colored skin. She is currently wearing a baby orange summer dress which is almost near her knees, making her look more child like.

Away from her, is a group of people looking at her with slight concern as they noticed her standing near the park for more than 30 minutes. They thought it's better to help her as they can see confusion in her eyes when 3 out of the group came near her to ask her what's wrong.

"Ano, do you need any help miss? You look like you are lost and you do not look like you are from here".

Ray looked to her right and saw someone who look like one of her favorite character, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tsuna or Tsu-chan( in her mind) for short,from an anime called Katekyo Hitman Reborn, standing near her. Not in the computer. But alive.

'The hell...'

Her mind just went black for a few minutes. She knew somehow she should do any weird or stupid things and that analyze the situation first. Especially this weird encounter of your favorite character of all things. The question afterwards registers in her head. " Well... I am kind of lost. I cannot find ret of my companions that came here for the trip. Ah! Well, I am certainly from not here. I'm from America, New York, actually. My name is Ray Thomas, a 3rd year Nursing student. Nice to met you..."

" Ah, sorry! My name is Tsunayoshi Sawada, nice to meet you Miss Thomas. These are two standing behind me are two of my Best Friends, Hayato Gokudera and Takeshi Yamamoto" said Tsunayoshi a sun shine smile that Ray have seen in the anime.

" Haha, Nice to meet you" said Takeshi with his own sunny goffy smile, while Hayato just Hey-ed.

As she heard the names, it confirmed her suspicions that they are indeed real and not fake, especially with the evidence of seeing rest of the KHR characters siting near the bid tree in the park.

Ray gave her own cherry smile while inside she is panicking in so many levels.

' This is NOT A DREAM! What should I do now?! What's gonna happen?!'

These thought were swirling in her head as she was walking towards the rest of the KHR members, following behind Hayato, Takeshi and Tsunayoshi.

'Damn'

 **A/N: hey, how is the beginning? Hope u all like it. See you next time. Bye bee!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Hope u like the beginning. Here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Tsuna,Takeshi, Hayato, Kyoko, Haru, Hana, Enma, Basil-25 years old**

 **Ryohei, Spanner, Shoichi- 26 years old**

 **Kyoya, Mukuro- 27 years old**

 **Chrome/Nagi- 24 years old**

 **Lambo, Ipin- 15 years old**

 **Futa- 18 years old**

 **Uni- 15 years old**

 **The Arcobalenos- all adults.**

 **The Varia and Millfiore- u guys can think of their age. I don't care actually.**

 **Iemitsu and Nana are alive, The ninth generation is still alive but retired since Tsuna took over Vongola. The Trinisette some times have their own picnics and this one have the tenth generations, the girls like Kyoto and all, the acrobalenos, uni and her family, Byakuran and his family. The varia isn't there for now.**

 **Did I forgot anyone?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tsuna and the gang were having a small picknic, near the big tree in the park, when the girls, Kyoko, Haru, Hana, Chrome, Ipin, and Bianchi, started to notice a girl from afar looking kind of out of place and lost. The boys, especially Tsuna, noticed this and turned around to see as they facing the opposite direction from the girls.

From the distance they can see, a girl who almost looks like a child because of the height, with black long wavy hair, wearing a baby orange summer dress and sandels, looking at the people and the surroundings with a confused and lost look. They couldn't see her entire face clearly but can see he hair and dress because of the distance they were in.

However, with an unexpected reason, Tsuna's heart just skipped a beat and his intuition has some told him that this girl would be someone special to him even though he don't know her. And I order to find out, he started to get up from the ground and makes his way towards the girl, along with Takeshi and Hayato, following him.

The others were still in their seats and Reborn too, knew that he's going to meet someone interesting, especially when he saw Tsuna's expression when he looked at the girl. 'Hehe, this is intruguing'

* * *

Tsuna and his two followers went near the girl and saw more of her facial features. She have a small face, a cute nose, chubby ( not too chubby) cheeks kind of like baby fat, plump red lips, and wears a small retangular spectaculs which covers her dark chocolate brown eyes which almost looks black without sunlight. He skin color is that of a light height is almost the same as Nana's, Tsuna's mom. Her overall body composition is that of a girl who probably be at least 15 or 16. She also, don't have any makeup on her but only lip gloss, which means everything is natural.

See a girl without no makeup is very rare.

Tsuna's heart rate went high as he looked over the girl. ' Damn, I checked her out and she looks the same age as Lambo and Ipin... But somethings telling me she doesn't look like her age and that I'm gonna find something more in few minutes'

Tsuna started to ask whether she was lost and that she didn't look like from Italy at all. Her asnswrs confirmed his suspicion of her getting lost, not her age, and not from here. Then he and his friends introduced themselves and got a reply of her name. 'Ray Thomas, huh? American? She looks more like Indian' Tsuna thought. Then they invite her to meet the rest of the gang.

' Darn it! My heartbeat is still not calming down' Tsuna thought as he was leading the way to the group.

* * *

The group looked at the four people that's coming towards them. They saw a more clear view of the girl and noticed she is clearly from not here. Kyoko and Haru smiled at them.

Tsuna said," hey guys, mmm, this is Ray Thomas, a Nursing Student from America and she is currently lost. So we'll help her find her friends, okay?

Most of them nodded their heads, smiled, smirked, extremes, kuffuffued, or hned. You all know those who did this.

Then all of them introduced to Ray as she did the same. Ray said to them just to her Ray. They also said that she can call their first name too. But the girls are calling her ' Ray-chan' though. She agreed and didn't say anything about them being her favorite anime characters. 'Play along for now and then say it' she thought

Then Kyoko asked a question that has been on most of their minds. Her age. She looks too young.

" Ne, Ray-chan, you said you are a 3rd year Nursing student, right?" Ray nodded her head to say yes." So, how old are you are you? You look too young like Lambo's and Ipin's age..."

They all waited to hear her answer and was clearly surprised to hear the number too.

Ray answered after a moment of thinking whether she should or not.' Nah! It's not gonna do any harm.' She thought.

" I'm 24 this year" Ray answered.

Silence met that answer then...

" **WHAT!** "

Ray just sighed knowing that's gonna be the response when she tells her age.

' What now'

* * *

A/N: hey guys! Hoped u like this one. I want to finish this story first then go back to my previous ones. Then see you next time. Bye bee!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! And Review!**

 **Also, I think I forgot to but Dino and his family last time,...oops!**

* * *

 **"WHAT!"**

Ray just sighed knowing that's gonna be the response when she tells her age.

'What now'

* * *

None of them could believe she was 24 years old. She looks like 15 or 16, 17 the most. Damn. It's like the old saying: ' Don't judge a book by its cover'. It corresponds to this one perfectly.

Ray just sighed and waited for their brain to comprehend this info. As she was waiting, she looked around the group members and they really do look like the ones in the anime. Everything is same. ' So, what would happen when I say that they are same as the anime charectors of my favorite anime? There current expression are funny though... Hehe'

Takeshi have stopped blinking while Hayato and Mukuro were having trouble in speaking. The more dangerous ones expression were like just the slight widening of their eyes. The girls have trouble in closing their mouth, which was out of character in Ray's opinion. Most of all Tsuna's expression was the funniest as his eyes were wide with disbelief, face was somehow slight pink, and he had the same trouble of trying to speak ' Cute' Ray thought ' Wait what!? Oh well, I always thought he was cute. Ahh! Tsu-chan is soooo cute but I'll help them with digesting the info by showing my identity card'

When she showed them the ID, everyone ( well, the ones with the trouble of digesting the info) starts to act their normal selves and was breathing properly. She just smiled when everyone well, mostly the girls asked how she looks so young.

Reborn had to chuckle without anyone knowing when he saw his ex-students's expression but it was surprising for himself to see a person like Ray. She is not exactly like the usual girls as he can see in her eyes that she is smart and sharp. And also something else...'hmm,

what is it? I don't think she's hiding something but kind of like...hesitation perhaps? I'll wait and see...'

Ray kind of knew that the hitman would find her intruguing as she did not bat an eye towards the coolest and hottest men sitting in front of her like some other immoral women. ' like I would do that kind of thing'.

* * *

She was asked a lot more questions usually from the female members of the group and some from Ryohei, Takeshi and Tsuna. Like how did she got lost, why isn't she wearing a makeup, and of course, how does she look so young. ' I'm hearing this question since high school. When will it stop' with a sigh Ray thought and tried to answer them as much as possible. She really DID NOT like ATTENTION. AT ALL.

" Okay guys, first one is how I got lost is that, I went to the cake shop and while I was there I did not notice the rest of my group already left and then I tried to find my way and finally ended up here and you know the rest. Then, I don't wear makeup is that I have irritation with them and have allergies too. Lastly, how I look young is something I have been asked since high school and the answer I gave to them is the answer I'm gaining it to you, which is I do not know. Probably it's due to the varies lotions and medicines I have taken to cure my skin allergies"

Ray had to take some deep breaths since she did not talk that much. Again, she waited for them to transfer the info to their brains. 'And here I thought, they were all sharp, well Kyoko and Haru isn't that much but still...'

Meanwhile, Tsuna has processed all the info due the tort-training done by Reborn and is thinking how to locate Ray's friends. ' She must have some of their numbers, but she would have tried them ages ago. Did she?'

" Ray, mm, did you tried to call one of your friends on your phone?" Tsuna asked

"Yes, I did try but somehow it didn't went through and now my phone isn't working either...it's karma. I tell you...waaa!"

She tried to cry but no tears are coming...of course it's not like she is in danger or nothing, ' well, sitting outside with the powerful mafia group itself is dangerous...I suppose'

" Ray-chan calm down! We will find your friends okay? Right, minnasan" Kyoko tried to calm down Ray, which helped somewhat.

Reborn meanwhile saw another...knowledge? Emotion? Pass by Ray's eyes and his curiosity piped which caused him asking," Ray, do you have something that you want to tell us? Your eyes sometimes showing something and that you are hesitating to tell too... So...?"

With this question, everyone stopped and was looking at her. Some with suspicion, others with concern and some others were blank.

"Well, how to put it?... Okay first question for you guys, do you all watch anime?" everyone was surprised to here this since they thought it's something else like ' why are there dangerous looking people here or something'

" ah, Lambo, Ipin and sometime Fuuta watch animes sometimes but the rest of us are too old for that" Tsuna said for all of them.

Ray was, well, Kind of disappointed and all of them can see it in her face. "Why did you ask that, Ray?" Hana asked this time.

"well, you guys will be surprised to know that I know all of you guys but not in a personal level and DO NOT point any guns at me. And yes, I know that most of you guys have weapons. Your questions will be answered in due time" Ray said and waited for their response since it was AGAIN slow.

Once all of them came back to Earth, they all stared at her but gratefully did not took out their weapons.

"Well guys, did you all know that there are anime characters that looks like you...like ALL OF YOU!?" Ray asked the million dollar question to a VERY unexpected group of mafia members.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I'm just stopping it for her for this chapter. At the beginning I wanted to right their reactions and all here but... Nah! Well, hope you all like this chapter as well. See you all next time. Bye Bee!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Another chapter. Hope u all like it... Enjoy!**

* * *

After hearing such question, the unexpected group blinked, blinked , and blinked again. After a minute, all of them just laughed, well in come cases smirked, and kufufued. Except two of them, that is.

Reborn, after hearing it, guessed this was the reson for Ray's hesitation earlier while Tsuna's intuition told him that Ray was not joking and was asking a serious question. ' Well, everyone else is laughing and by the looks of Ray's expression, I need to do something to eon once the others this is a serious matter, in a way.

Ray was feeling like an idiot and also felt disappoint, since she thought they would ask something like where is the proof of that or something along the lines. 'But all of them are just laughing. But, Tsuna and Reborn are not...hmm...they must have noticed it earlier. And Tsuna just looked at me for a sec and must have noticed my expression...which is not pretty good because of their laughs'

Tsuna knew he have to stop them and so, he cleared his throat REALLY LOUD, which did the work. " Haha Ray- chan, that was really good joke, desu" Haru said after getting her breath back from all that laughing. But one look at Ray's face and all of them completely stopped any kind of laugh that they were going to have. Ray's faced showed that she was serious and kind of annoyed but tears have started to form near her eyes, which was threatening to fall any minute. She was holding of pretty good though.

Guess she is pretty sensitive.

"Ah! Ray-chan Gomen!" The girls except Bianchi and the boys said.

Tsuna at that time asked, " Ray, do you have any kind of proof that we are the same as the anime characters, you just told us?" It was the question she was waiting for and her expression completely changed to a happy and relieved expression, which everyone like it. Escpecially Tsuna. They didn't like the previous expression AT ALL. Somehow , it reminded them of Tsuna,thief Sky.

* * *

Ray took the opportunity to show them the anime through her phone. From the beginning to the end, everyone's jaw dropped. Some of them also gave out choking sounds and some even passed out.

Tsuna, Reborn, Kyoya, Uni, and Byakuran were the only ones that didn't do anything funny... Until, Tsuna just screamed and and ran form there. Reborn and Kyoya was SMILING a creeping smile which really scared Ray but she did not showed it outside.

Ray is currently enjoying everyone's reactions and having fun," Ahhh, that was sooo funny. Best day ever...but have to wait again for the group to get their senses back...Oh well, I'll just buy something to eat from the nearby stores'.

With that thought, Ray got up and started to look around the shops to find something she could eat since, when she was panicking she did not look into the shops really well.'Nows the time to do that'.

By the time she came back, everyone regained their senses and Tsuna have come back from his long run.

"So...now you guys believe me? I know it was surprising and somewhat impossible...but hey, it happened and you guys are all considered as anime characters, to those people who have watched it. And this was the reason that I said I know but don't know you all personal level...any questions?"

None of them said anything for a few minutes then Tsuna asked,"you didn't say anything when you saw as because you have thought that we might look at you weirdly, right?"

"Yep! I didn't want to make a fool of myself so I observed and waited...all your reactions were really funny...escpecially yours Tsuna...it was very cute. When Tsuna heard this, he blushed and most of his face were bright red...also, there was a warm feeling in his chest..and with his Hyper Intuition he knew it...'I have fallen in love with her...darn... I don't even knew her well...but she knows me and my family and our antics...'

Tsuna knew he had to wait and see whether this is small crush or something bigger...that may change his life, again.

Meanwhile, the others except Ray, were suspicious of Tsuna's red face. They wanted to know whether it's because a girl just said 'cute' to him or is it because it's Ray itself. Oh well. They will find it out sooner or later. And it's going to be fun or be a disaster.

* * *

Reborn was thinking that there might be a good candidate for the Neo-Primo outside of the family. Even though, he don't know Ray well, he knows that she is somehow special and by the looks of his ex-student, it's gonna be interesting. ' Hmm...how will Nono and Baka-Iemitsu going to react to this... And maman, probably going to be delighted of the news that her 'Tsu-kun' likes someone and may start pestering him for grand-kids'.

If she is going be in the family in the future, she need to know how to fight and we may need to know what kind of flame she has. 'By the looks of the girls, they will probably dead Ray back to the mansion so that they can squeeze out as much info as they can out of her. 'That's the right time to see what's her flame(s) are and to know if she has any martial arts knowledge'. Reborn was thinking all kind of thinks and he stopped for a while as he saw that it was almost 3'O clock in the afternoon.

"Alright, it's time to go back..Ray, do you wanna come to our place, for the time being...? Reborn asked knowing the answer is going to be 'Yes'.

Ray of course said yes, since she didn't know her way and it's gonna be quite an experience too.

Tsuna almost had an heart attack knowing that his ex-tutor was planning something, 'he noticed'. Tsuna could only sigh and smile before started to walk to their home along with the picnic blankets and food baskets, since all of them came through the the secret passage way toward the park.

* * *

A/N: this is kind of short...I think. Well, I'll see u all next time. Bye bee!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Another chapter. When I have more free time next month probably, I'll write my other incomplete stories. So, enjoy!**

* * *

Ray followed Tsuna and the others to the mansion and the path they took was very confusing to her...and disappointing.'Here I thought I would see something similar like in the anime like Gola Mosca coming anytime...' All saw her pouting and the disappointment in her face 'She's really disappointed, huh'

After a 10 minute walk through the forest, they reached the garden of the mansion. The garden was really big with lots of varieties of flowers. Flowers of different colors were planted ther too...making the garden look like a rainbow. The path through the garden was like walking through a maze as the bushes was high and there were rose arches on top. On the middle of the garden was a big fountain and there were variety fishes there, like a small outdoor aquarium and surrounding it was many benches and tables similar to the park.

Ray always liked flowers and seeing this many made her so happy that she walked ahead of them to see more of the garden. She found her favorites, roses and lilies there, with different colors, from the ones that she have seen regularly to new ones. Some roses were almost blue in color. 'Waa! They are so beautiful. Hmmm, would they let me have some of the plants seed to take home...? Well... When I go home, that is...'

She knows that getting depressed doesn't solve anything. 'Need to keep a positive mind, now'.

While she was admiring the flowers, Tsuna and co was looking at her. They felt like watching they were watching a child facinated by the garden instead of an adult. 'So cute!' The girls plus Tsuna thought. But the others were thinking along the same line but they don't want the rest to know that. It would damage their pride as tough and dangerous men in mafia.

While they observed their new friend, they noticed some other things about her. Like the way she walked was slow with small steps but with confidence but sometimes she acts childish too. Her eyes, when excited, changes from dark chocolate brown to almost hazel with a little gold in it. Her hair even though it's black, there are highlights of dark and light brown color can be seen, escpecially at the end of her hair. Also, she have a calm air about her which makes them feel calm and safe. 'She's really same as Tsuna/Tsunayoshi/boss' all of them thought.

After the exploring of the garden which took about 30 minutes, they went inside the mansion, where they were greeted by maids and butlers. The maids and butlers didn't show their surprises outside, when they saw a new person in the group. Especially a little girl. Well, they think she's a little girl.

Most of the girls that came to the mansion wanted to become the wife for their boss and all of them left because the rest of the family didn't like them. Too much make up, less clothing. But this one didn't had any make up at all. She wore appropriate clothing and she looked naturally cute too. Also, they too felt that instead of seeing Ray as a guest, they all saw her as someone meant to be in the group. And with the way all of them are standing in front of them, it gives a perfect picture of a family. The father is their boss, Tsunayoshi, and the mother is the girl standing next to him. Her height is perfect for him too. 'Is she one of the marriage candidates?' All of the maids and butlers thought.

"Okay, minna-San, this is Ray Thomson and she will be staying with us for sometime. 'Can't she stay here for the rest of her life?...' The girls thought and in a way the rest of the group thought so too. They somehow, even though not knowing her entirely, wanted her to be with them like how they want their sky to be with them, always.

"Hai, Master" all the maids and butlers responded.

* * *

Since, Ray didn't know the mansion and the surroundings, Tsuna ordered the maids and butlers to announce that they have a guest in the mansion to the rest of the family members living there. They want less damage as possible.

Tsuna then suggested to Ray to see the rest the mansion so that she will know her way around but at least a guardian or someone from the group would always be with her, Tsuna assured her.

Ray was relieved after hearing that. 'I really don't want to get lost in here...'

All the guardians and friends ( even the anti-social ones) was with them in the tour since they thought they will see something surprising.

As they went through the mansion tour, they passed through a room that awfully looked like a lab and so Reborn thought this was the perfect opportunity to know Ray's flames. "Ray, I want to see what type of flames you have". Ray know that she can't disobey the hitman. So, she said okay.

The others were excited to know too... And Tsuna was panicking, 'Why Reborn!?...'

All of them went to the lab and they went near table where there's some rings and some containers with solutions or water.

Reborn wanted Ray to put on 7 of the rings and when looked closely, she could see a plain white crystal in the middle of the rings.

Ray knew the crystal was plain in order to see the color of the Flames that is going to be emitted through it. She knew what to do as well. The others guessed that she knew when they saw her knowing expression. 'She's a smart one after all', Reborn and others thought.

Ray ignited her flames thought her resolution of going home and they saw a surprise.

Instead of one flame, all seven flames came out. Each ring have each flames, the sky flame, the storm flame, the rain flame, the thunder flame, the sun flame, the cloud flame, and the mist flame. They knew Hayato was one of the rare ones to have 5 flames but this was the first time that they saw someone with all 7 flames. The flames were also very pure. That was fascinating for them.

Ray, Tsuna, Reborn, Uni, Dino, Enma, and Byakuran somehow were not surprised by this.

'Ah, knew that this would happen' All 7 thought.

Kyoya was itching to fight Ray in a battle after seeing the flames. And such pure flames...'Kamikuruse!'

Ray felt a chill and knew what the Vingola cloud was thinking. 'Lord, help me!'

Reborn knew Ray would be perfect for Tsuna and he wanted those to get married but...'Let's play Cupid!...Next few days going to be fun~...' The us expecting couple felt a fear when they saw the hitman chuckle evilly.

* * *

A/N: Okay this is for this chapter. Took a day for this one. Thanks for the Reviews. I am glad you all like it. See you all next time. Bye bee!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey **everyone! Another chapter, another day with Ray, Tsuna, and co. Enjoy!**

* * *

After the whole finding flame thing, Ray started feel hungry and tired but only little bit. The others noticed that the way she's standing was not usual and was concerned since she demonstrated her all 7 flames, she must be drained. So Tsunami suggested that they should have dinner a little early and that let Ray rest.

The walk to the dinning room from the lab took about 20 minutes and Ray instead of being more tired, got refreshed within that walk. "Ray, you aren't tired anymore!? How come you look way refreshed than before!?" Tsuna, Kyoko, and Hana exclaimed.

"I don't know that myself..." Replied Ray. Kyoya was getting more excited as he saw Ray not getting tired anymore after producing that much flames.' An ominivore'.

Ray felt a shiver and knew because of who. "Kyo-nii, don't get too excited. Even if you want to fight me, I can't fight you. I'll be dead within few seconds. Ray said and after hearing that all of them stopped walking. Ray knew that they stopped not because they reached the dinning room but because of what she said.

Tsuna knew that everyone was stunned and he too but mostly everyone except Ray and Reborn looked at Kyoya and hopped he won't hurt the short woman. While everyone was thinking what to do if Kyoya becomes violent, Kyoya was surprised with the way Ray addressed him. He didn't felt irritated or angry though. 'Because she's a small animal with fangs' and with that he let it go.

Others were, again, surprised to see Kuoya not do anything about it **and** show a small smile but when he noticed the others looking He glared at them and retreated the smile.

While everyone was still outside the dining hall, Ray and Reborn already went and got seated in front of the table. Everyone noticing it, went and sat down too. The dining hall was huge as it accomidated 4 long tables and each one had 16 chairs with one each on the two ends of the tables and the rest on the sides opposite to each other. 3 out of the four tables got occupied. The food were all delicious and extravagant as the cooks were informed that there's a guest and thus they made a feast.

During dinner time, they all found out that since Ray watched anime since young, she understood and know two, three words in Japanese. She was currently learning Japanese from a friend who already too Jpanese class before she came to Italy. 'That was the reason for her to call Kuoya like that' all of them thought except Kyoya and Reborn.

She did apologized to Kyoya, asking whether she somehow offended him and he replied by saying no. She also asked whether she can call him and the others who are older than her with their first name and all of them said yes. "Arigato~! But I'm gonna call Tsuna, Tsu-kun instead of Tsu-nii, since it somehow doesn't feel right... is it alright...?"

Tsuna immediately said its alright and he was blushing and grinning madly like a child who got his Christmas present, "Oi, dame-Tsuna, don't get too~ excited now~" Reborn tesased. Hearing that Tsuna blushed more and his face looked so red that the resemblance from a tomato went to a purple cabbage. Reborn also noted that Ray's face was a little pink meaning she got the drift too.

All in all, dinner wasn't messy...for once.

* * *

By the time dinner ended, They also found out that she knows French, Italian, Spanish, Korean, Chinese, and four more languages including her mother tounge. She knows how to sew and make clothes. They also found out that she has a sweet tooth and that her favouties are chocolate cake especially dark chocolate and cheese cake. She likes international cakes and food too.

"Ahhh, I also cook and bake. I mostly make international ones and make my own styles or recipes" The girls and boys alike wanted to taste her cooking and she said she'll make them some in the near future as she will be staying there for a while.

After dinner, the girls and boys split up as the girls went to show Ray her room and the boys...well...went to finish their paperwork that they left since noon time... And they were tripled by the time they got back...'No sleep~' All the boys thought as cloud of depression hang over them...well, most of them. Not Kyoya and Mukuro...they are too cool to act like that.

* * *

Ray said goodnight to the girls and she went inside her room. It was **huge**. The bed was bigger than her, for sure. The bed was big enough to for 4 people to sleep in. It had baby orange bedsheets and pillow covers. The room was half baby blue and baby orange like when the sun started to set. There were a big table and two chairs along with a night stand by the bed. The carpet was the color of deep orange like when tsuna goes into a hyper will form. There was a cupboard and she can she all kind of clothes from pajamas to formal gowns, and shoes and heals. Unsurprisingly, all of them were her size, 'they got my size, huh!...well not really surprising since this is the **Vongola Familglia** '

Ray went and changed into a baby orange pajamas and got into the bed and fell into a deep sleep. Not knowing how her days going to change.

* * *

A/N: hey guys! Sorry for the late update... I had my exams these past 3 weeks. I'm also unhappy with this chapter:( So, see u all later. Bye bee!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! **Sorry guys for the late update. It's been some time huh? Well, enjoy!**

Its been 3 days since Ray been lost and staying with Tsuna and co in the Vongola mansion. From these 3 days, Ray have noticed that all of the members are trying to make sure she stays in the mansion and be busy like how on the second day of her stay, they tasted her cookies and cakes since they wanted to taste them, and all of the sudden she had to bake a lot of desserts for the entire family and its aquientence family's like the Cavellione and the Simon. It was a hectic day for sure.

From the look of things, they really don't want her to leave. When ever she try to ask them whether they found her friends, they say 'We are still looking. Don't worry' or something similar.

'Do they think I'm stupid or something. I know because the way I talked to them on the first day, they wanted to be part of the family but still...' As Ray was thinking this she didn't notice that she walked to the garden she saw on her first day. " Wow, I didn't notice I was near the garden and it still looks beautiful. Hm, since I'm in the garden, I should look around and enjoy my day off in a way."

Ray walked straight into the middle of the garden which looks like a maze and saw a big Sakura tree which was blooming and since therewere shade below the tree, she went there and sit with her back on the tree. ' Ah~ peace full at last~' With that thought, she went to sleep. She didn't notice that a certain pineapple illusionist and a Sun Hitman was watching her movements since she started walking to when she went to sleep near the tree, in order to make sure that she doesn't leave the mansion and its grounds and is safe.

"Kufufufu, the lioness is taking some rest, I see" Yes, Lioness is what the entire familiga thought of what Ray's nick name should be, especially after calling the infamous Cloud Guardion, Hibari Kyoya. And when all of them( except Ray and Tsuna( secretly he wants that)) wants Ray to stay with them in Vongola and be part of it and escpecially be the life long partner for their dear SKY, they will do whatever possible means to make her stay. Even though they know that it's useless as she is definitely very smart and sharp and knowledgeable about their ways. They certainly can't fool her. **Nope!**

 **R** eborn too, made sure that Ray stayed and did not told her that her friends have already left with a message from him saying 'that Ray is staying for a little while and that sorry for making them worry' , and thus they left believing this. Even though it was hard to make them believe even when he used his charms. Ray choosed her friends nicely, that he can surely say. He also made sure that he had her friends phone numbers with him, if necessary.

* * *

A week has been passed and none of them are saying whether they found her friends or have any clue. It's annoying her and the others can see too. **Enough is enough!**

"All right, it's been a **week** and you guys are not giving me any answers and if you lot won't, then I'll take my leave thank you" Ray have gathered Tsuna and others into the main living room and the only ones who have the slight guilty look are the girls and Tsuna. " I know you guys want me to stay in the familiga and and along the lines but I not supposed to, you know... Are you all listening?..." During her short speech, Hayato and Takeshi started bickering along with Ryohei, and Kyoya and Mukuro started to fight while Lambo went to find candies near the couch... The girls somehow were enjoying some black tea and chocolate moose that Ray made few hours ago. Reborn and Tsuna( surprisingly, since she thought he would be the one that mostly would listen to her, but... That is not the case...well, being a mafia boss would change a person) were drinking espresso and caramel apple, that Ray have made as well. The only person among them that gave a guilty/ pity look was Futa. ' At least one listened but...'

" Okay, since **none of you other than Futa is listening,** I'll tell you all this. If you guys don't give me answers this moment, I'm leaving." Silence was met with that and then loud yells of ' what' and ' no way' can be hear in the room and outside the room. Somehow the people standing/ sitting there did not became deaf. Thank God.

Surrended looks were exchanged between the people and finally Reborn said," Well, first of all, your friends have already left Italy and went back to America a few days ago... Don't worry, I have told them that you wanted to stay here for a while"( Ray: you mean 'forever') ignoring that from Ray, Reborn continued, " sorry that we didn't told you that but we do want you to stay here and we also want you to marry Tsuna" Wow, how blunt.

Ray and Tsuna was surprised, well not really but clearly embarrassed that for sure, with the hint of red in their cheeks, anyone can see that. Tsuna was in his like turning love stage while Ray was in her like stage. So of course they will hear Tsuna's ' Hiiiis' and a yell of 'what'. All of them except Tsuna and Ray(not really) can see they are a good couple and they want to see mini Tsunas and mini Rays running around in the mansion.

Tsuna sighed in a ' I surrender ' way and well, smiled a little thinking that since he like her even though it's only been a week, he doesn't mind marring Ray, well, he even like the idea of Ray's last name changing to Sawada or Vongola. He liked it very much that for sure, when you can see his million vault smile forming in full bloom.

Everyone saw Tsunas reaction and they were joyed but they have to wait for Rays response. Even if she says 'No', they will do whatever they can to make her say'Yes' doesn't matter whether she like it or not. They want her in the family and they will get her.

Seeing all of their expression, Ray too did 'I surrender' sigh and gave a small smile following a small "sure, you guys win". Hearing that all of them ( except Reborn and Kyoya) gave a loud 'yes' and started giving hugs to the couple while the cool guys( Reborn, Kyoya, and Mukuro) gave a small smile and a Kufufufus.

Inside the Vingola rings, Giotto and the other guardians were happy that the Neo- Vongola Decimo found someone to be his life partner, " You found a good person, Tsunayoshi and welcome, young sky lioness, Ray"

* * *

A/N: Hey, All. I am really sorry for the delay in my stories. Hope you guys still like it. I just started my vacation. It's sooo boring but fanfics helps me;) Well, I'll try to update the other stories and chapters in this one. Bye Bee!


End file.
